Grief
by Chalcedony01
Summary: Victory comes at a price. Would you be willing to pay it? Please Read and review :P


**A/N: Hey to anybody reading this! Just a short drabble I had on my computer. **

**Disclaimer: I'm worth over £60 million, I wish! Harry Potter is from the wonderful mind of J.K. Rowling. Enjoy.**

* * *

Victory. The word rolls around her tongue. It's a hollow word. Like her heart. Pain is unbearable.... its excruciating. Here in this place where memories are meant to be joyous it breaks her heart like a mirror every shard of glistens as the pain multiplies, reflecting her sorrow to those around her.

How fitting that a school is where the battle ends? A place of hopes and beginnings signals the end of an era, the end of oppression and fear. The end of Tom Marvolo Riddle. The floor will be swept, a new clean slate can be given. New lives can start. But what about the old life's? What about those who died battling for their believes battling for what was right. Will they be forgotten? Will they be remembered for being who they were......or for how they died? Is their essence going to live on in the castle, in our hearts?

Not even two hours and the Dark Lord is dead. Yet the freedom is visible. People laugh, people cry. The early morning sun moving through the great hall a light breeze flickers through the damaged walls and through the open door.

What do you remember of those gone before us? Their laughter, their anger, their love. How should she voice all that she has come to know and say goodbye. Her son. For eight months she carried him with his twin. Eight months she felt joy at being so powerful to create life within her body. For eight months she shared a bond with them that not even they could remember. For 28 hours she was in labour. For 28 hours she wished them out of her to avoid the pain......and now she'd wish her son.....her boy back into her womb to bring him back to live..... to protect him from death.

Her son was dead. His cold lifeless body that was a shell for his essence, his spirit, his soul lay waiting to be cared for. To be brought home.

Her son lived and reminded her that he'll always be there with George. Always. What did Fred once say to her........

"We can't change the path we're on mum.....it's our destiny.......we can make people laugh we'll do it if it makes people happy! And in this war we'll fight until we win!"

Just as Molly and Arthur left for the final battle Arthur reminded her "We have to fight for what is right even if it seems impossible.......if we didn't try at all how could we live with ourselves" In the hours since she arrived at Hogwarts. Molly became a killer and a mourner for her beautiful son!

She'd been walking around Hogwarts trying to find her way......ironic she should end in this room. So many lay still. Molly stopped breathing. Why? Why this room? She had to leave get out She couldn't. No she wouldn't look. Her son. On the cold hard ground. He looked so angelic......her little devil. Her Fred. But next to him lay George. Nearly as white. Nearly as still.

"George. Georgie." She stood where she was trying to call to her son, her voice but a whisper. Her nightmares two fold as they lay together.

"George, please George......." She walked slowly over to her sons. George didn't even acknowledge her approach. He lay as still as a statue.....as still as Fred.

"Why?" George's voice cracked, his lips barely moved and his body stayed as still as ever.

"I don't know.....I guess everything happens for a reason....Fred he......" She couldn't go on her words were hollow, empty, meaningless. She walked over to her sons. She lay down next to George and held his hand...... "We'll never know why" she whispered "never understand".

They lay there unmoving, each in their own minds searching for answers to a problem they would never solve. Searching for redemption from the pain they felt.

From the loss of Fred.

Each in their own way saying goodbye.

To a friend.

To a brother.

To a son.

To Fred.

* * *

**A/N: so what did you think? just hit that little button below and drop a review please *insert puppy dog eyes* :P**


End file.
